dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario vs Panty
Mario vs Panty is an episode of DBX, featuring Mario from Super Mario Bros ''and Panty from ''Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt '' Description ''Nintendo vs Gainax! Which of this heroic red combatants with siblings will win in a DBX? Who are you rooting for? Rooting Mario Rooting Panty Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX! Fight Location: Mushroom Kingdom Mario was taking a walk, but when he thought he had seen everything, he sees a girl in red clothes with big circular earrings. Panty: Hello, handsome sir, can you have sex with me? Mario: WHAT THE HECK DID YOU JUST ASK? Panty: I'll give ya' a footjob! Mario: How about no! Mario then proceeds to punch Panty in the nose, causing her to bleed Panty: (groans in pain), grr, YOU FUCKING BASTARD! Mario: I'll kill you! FIGHT! Mario started the fight via going towards Panty and pushing her, making her fall in the ground, Mario then decides to punch her stomach, making Panty lose some air, Panty then got up and tried to punch Mario, but Mario quickly evaded the punch, but Panty kicked him in the genitals, making Mario fall in the ground and groan in pain, Panty took off her underwear and transformed it into a gun, making Mario scream in horror and quickly get up, forgetting his pain. Mario then proceeds to take out his Fire Flower and prepares to burn Panty to death, he launched various fireballs, but Panty avoided them all, Panty then tried to shoot Mario, but Mario casually dodges all of the bullets, Mario then uses the Feather to become Cape Mario, he decided to go up in the air, Panty once again tried to shoot Mario, but Mario was flying way too fast that she once again failed to shoot him, Mario then lands safely to Earth. Panty then tries to engage in a fist fight with Mario, but Mario then proceeds to punch Panty in her head and stomach, Panty then tries to block the punches but is not succesful, Mario decides to kick her in the face, making her bleed, Mario then grabs one of her legs and starts spinning around like he did to Bowser, Mario then proceeds to launch Panty to a pipe and exclaims: Mario: So long, a-Panty! Mario then casually walked towards Panty and used his Ultra Hammer to destroy the gun Panty had, Panty then laments the loss of her trusty weapon, Mario then decides to punch Panty in both arms, since she was by the side of the pipe, Mario punches her so hard, he ends up broking the bones of Panty's arms, which causes Panty to scream in extreme pain, but she quickly got up to try to kick Mario in the genitals once again, but Mario then exclaims: Mario: It's time for you to die and meet the Devil like Cuphead did! Mario then proceeds to punch Panty in various areas and then, used his Ultra Hammer to launch her in the air, but Panty was still fine, except for her arms, Mario then tries to slam the Ultra Hammer to crush her body and kill her for good, but Panty then rolls to prevent being slammed, but Mario then goes towards her and performs his Cyclone move, making Panty dizzy, Mario then proceeds to go from a far distance and prepares his Mario Finale Mario: Oh yeah! HIYAAAA! Panty then notices the big wave of fire and tries to escape, but it is too late, as she gets consumed by the flames and she gets burned to death, getting turned to ashes, KO! Mario then decides to continue his walk, but before continuing he says: Mario: I hope you spend a good time with the Devil, he he, you will never return to Heaven! Conclusion And the winner is, Mario!Category:Nintendo vs Gainax themed DBX's Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:DBXs with a returning combatant